


Sehnsucht

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Als er an diesem Morgen das Fenster öffnete, fiel ihm sofort die Veränderung auf. Die Luft roch nach Regen - die Tage der Trockenheit waren endlich vorbei. Was für ein Glück, sonst hätte er heute Abend wirklich den Rasensprenger auspacken und den Garten wässern müssen.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/74335.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Petrichor  
>  **Zeit:** 32 Minuten (nicht mitgezählt die Zeit, die ich für die Recherche gebraucht habe ;)  
>  **A/N:** Sollte ein Drabble werden  & hat eigentlich auch nicht mehr Inhalt ...  
> Geschrieben für 120_minuten & Start einer eigenen Serie

***

Als er an diesem Morgen das Fenster öffnete, fiel ihm sofort die Veränderung auf. Die Luft roch nach Regen - die Tage der Trockenheit waren endlich vorbei. Was für ein Glück, sonst hätte er heute Abend wirklich den Rasensprenger auspacken und den Garten wässern müssen.

 _Es ist nicht der Regen, den man riecht, sondern die Erde, auf die der Regen fällt._ Er konnte den belehrenden Tonfall förmlich hören. Thiel atmete tief ein und erinnerte sich daran, wann er diesen Geruch das letzte Mal bewußt wahrgenommen hatte. Unverkennbar - komisch, daß es dafür kein Wort gab. Man konnte ja schlecht immer "Geruch nach Erde, auf die Regen fällt" sagen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch ein Wort ... Er drehte sich um und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als ihm wieder einfiel, daß er Boerne nicht fragen konnte. Seine gute Laune fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Boerne war weg.

Mißmutig suchte er nach etwas zum Anziehen und überlegte, ob er Lust hatte zu frühstücken oder ob er gleich zur Arbeit fahren sollte. Vielleicht mit Nadeshda einen Kaffee trinken.

Oder er rief einfach an und fragte. Wozu gab es Telefone?

Er mußte es ziemlich lange klingeln lassen, bis Boerne endlich den Hörer abnahm und "Ja." hineinkrächzte.

"Dieser Geruch, wenn es lange trocken war und dann regnet es - gibt es dafür eigentlich ein Wort?"

"Was ... ?"

"Die Erde riecht anders, wenn es zu regnen anfängt, dafür muß es doch -"

"Hier ist es zwei Uhr nachts!" unterbrach ihn Boerne. "Zwei Uhr! Ich war im tiefsten Tiefschlaf!!"

"Oh ..." Verdammt. Er vergaß das immer wieder. "Das ... Entschuldigung."

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas.

Bis Boerne seufzte. "Es sind doch nur noch drei Monate, dann bin ich wieder zurück."

"Mhm." Thiel schluckte.

"Bist du gerade aufgestanden?"

"Mhm."

"Moment, ich nehme das Telefon mit ins Bett." Er hörte Geraschel und dann ein schläfriges "Was wolltest du wissen?"

"Es regnet, und -"

"Sehr schön!" Boerne klang wieder wacher. "Dann besteht ja doch noch eine Chance, daß mein Garten den Sommer trotz meines Auslandaufenthalts übersteht."

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und bedauerte einmal mehr, daß er Boerne übers Telefon keinen Rippenstoß versetzen konnte. "Ich wollte nur, wegen des Geruchs, der -"

"Selbstverständlich gibt es dafür ein Wort. Allerdings eine nicht sehr gebräuchliche Neuschöpfung, die 1964 von zwei Australiern ..."

* Fin *


End file.
